


Bucky Barnes: ABCs of Smut

by larry_queen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABC, ABCs of Smut, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky x Reader ish, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft sex, bucky barnes smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_queen/pseuds/larry_queen
Summary: ABCs of Smut: Bucky Barnes Edition!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Bucky Barnes: ABCs of Smut

A: Aftercare (What are they like after sex?) 

Bucky is the sweetest after sex. He’ll bring you down from your orgasm (most likely not your first, or second, of the night) and pull you right into his arms. He just wants to know you’re okay. He’ll massage any parts of your body that he feels he was particularly rough with (his death grips on your hips and wrists can get pretty tight) and pepper your face with kisses. If it was particularly rough (and even if it wasn’t) he’ll let you know how much he enjoyed it and how good you were for him, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. Even after morning sex or a quickie, he’ll do everything he can to make sure his girl is okay. 

B: Body Part (What is your favorite body part of theirs? What is their favorite body part of yours?)

Your favorite body part of Bucky’s is his thighs (obviously, thighs of betrayal). You love how big and muscular they are, and you especially love riding them. One of your favorite ways to get off if you’re both having a lazy day is to rub yourself against his thigh. He’ll hold you close against him, pepper kisses all over your face, and whisper filthy things in your ear as he watches his girl get off on him. You also love his lips. Even watching him talk is mesmerizing sometimes. 

Bucky’s favorite body part of yours is your ass. Of course he’ll say he loves everything about you, and he does, but his absolute favorite is your ass. He loves walking behind you and, not so subtly, watching you, loves having his hands on it, loves feeling it against him as he takes you from behind. 

C: Cum (Anything to do with cum.) 

Bucky has a fascination with coming inside of you. It was one of the reasons you went on birth control, at least for the meantime. Another reason being that neither of you are ready for a child just yet, but that’s besides the point. He loves filling his girl with his seed and watching it spill out afterwards. He also loves finishing in your mouth and watching as you swallow every last drop he has to offer. ‘You’re such a good girl. A filthy little slut for me.’ He doesn’t want his cum to be wasted, he wants you to have it all. 

D: Dirty Secret (What is a dirty secret of theirs?) 

One of Bucky’s favorite inventions in the 21st century is porn. He “stumbled” upon it once, and really took a liking to it. It’s not really a “dirty” secret because a lot of people watch porn, but Bucky would never tell you. He would never want you to feel like you had to look or act like those girls because you’re perfect the way you are, but sometimes porn just comes in really handy. 

E: Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

Obviously, Bucky was a bit of a ladies man back in the day, so he has a fair bit of experience. More than a fair bit actually. After HYDRA, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be with someone again, but once you came into his life, it all came back to him like he never stopped. He knows exactly how to make you come undone under his control. It surprised you at first, but you could never, and would never, complain about how good he makes you feel. He’s good at everything; his tongue, his fingers, his cock, his words. He’s almost too good sometimes. He did have trouble coming to terms with his metal arm in sexual situations though. He never wanted to hurt you, so in the beginning he was very hesitant to touch you with it. After time, and a lot of convincing on your part that you wanted it, he got really good at using that arm to please you too. 

F: Favorite Position (What is their favorite position?)

Bucky is oldschool, his favorite has been and always will be missionary. He loves being close to you during sex. Loves being able to kiss you, to look into your eyes, to see the way your face contorts with pleasure, to whisper filthy things close to your ear. Missionary gives him access to you in a way no other position does. Of course, it’s not always missionary. He loves when you ride him, watching your tits bounce with each thrust. He loves taking you from behind, watching your ass jiggle as he slams into you. He even loves lazy mornings when you’re spooning, and he’s slowly slipping inside of you, holding you flush against his chest. He loves sex with you in any position, but missionary is his favorite. 

G: Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or humourous?)

Sex is usually really serious with Bucky. He views it as an almost sacred act between the two of you, everytime. He takes it seriously because he loves you, and wants to show you in a very physical way just how much he loves you. The build up isn’t always as serious. The flirtatious looks across the room that leave you both blushing. Practically running back to his room after a stupidly long meeting, grins plastered on your faces. The elevator rides after a night out at a bar full of heavy petting and drunk giggles escaping your lips as he sucks on your neck. But when he is fully inside of you, his blue eyes boring into yours, it becomes very serious. Of course, you both have your moments where the giggle fits start or the cheeky smiles adorn your faces. Bodies make funny noises. A particular position may have you slipping off the bed. And a simple look of adoration from him could have a smile plastered on your face for days. 

H: Hair (How well groomed they are? Does the carpet match the drapes? Etc?) 

Bucky isn’t a hairy person necessarily. Sure, he has hair on his armpits, legs, and arms, but that’s about it. He does, however, have a beautiful dark trail of hair leading from underneath his belly button straight down to his cock. Being a man from the 40’s, he didn’t even know manscaping was a thing. As he grew comfortable with the modern era and the internet, he had “stumbled” upon some pornography. Now, he keeps it trimmed just to make everything a little more presentable for you. 

I: Intimacy (How romantic or intimate are they in the moment?) 

Going along with his favorite position and seriousness, Bucky is very intimate in the bedroom. He loves holding you close, holding your hand, kissing you desperately as he’s thrusting deep inside of you. It’s Bucky’s favorite way of showing you how much he loves you. Even if the situation itself isn’t romantic (quickies, if he’s being rough, etc), you can still feel how much he loves you. He loves taking his time with you, worshiping every part of your body, praising you for being so good for him and it’s intense. You often get dizzy off of the intimacy and let it consume you, allowing yourself to feel everything he has to give you. 

J: Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon) 

Bucky doesn’t masturbate often. He doesn’t see a need to, seeing as he has you in his bed every night, always more than willing to satisfy his needs. He will if he hasn’t seen you for a while or if he’s in a pinch, but nothing will ever feel better to him than your hands, your mouth, your pussy. He’d rather just wait to let you take care of it. He has the same ideology when it comes to you. He’d rather you wait for him to take care of you instead of doing it yourself. In the beginning, he would never stop you from pleasuring yourself, but it would always be heavily implied that it would be worth the wait if you waited for him to be home. As he grew more confident with you over time, he’d straight up tell you to wait. ‘No touching until I’m home, princess.’. That’s often what he’d tell you before he’d go on a mission, wanting you to be a desperate mess for him when he came home. ‘Did my girl wait for me? Oh doll, you’re so wet. Such a good girl.’ 

K: Kink (What is one or more of their kinks?) 

First things first, he’s a Dom. He needs to be in control in the bedroom. He wasn’t in control for a long time because of HYDRA, and he needed control in at least one aspect of his life, and you were more than happy to give him that. Second, he loves being called Sargeant or Sir in bed, titles that give him authority over you. It drives him insane, hearing those words fall from your lips. He also has a massive praise kink. He loves praising you, but he also needs you to praise him. He needs to know he’s doing a good job, even if it’s something as simple as a whispered ‘fuck, right there’ in his ear. He gets off on knowing how well he’s pleasing you. Among others are hair pulling, edging, orgasm denial, and a little seen knife kink. All things to tease and tourtue you, just so he can see how your body reacts. It drives him insane seeing you submissive, desperate, and writhing in pleasure under him. (I also like to think he has a Daddy kink, but that’s probably just me.) 

L: Location (What is their favorite place to do the do?) 

Again, Bucky is a traditional man. He loves sex in the bedroom above all else. There’s just so much more room in the bedroom to explore each other. He can tie you to the bed posts. Have you spread eagle on the bed, open and ready for him. Bend you over the bed, thrusting deep into you from behind. Position you so your head is laying off the bed as he face fucks you. Just so many options that aren’t provided in different locations. This doesn’t mean he hasn’t taken you anywhere else though. Bent over the kitchen counter. Holding you against his chest as he thrusts up to meet your hips on the couch. Quick fucks in hidden corridors of the Tower. He’ll fuck you anywhere, but if he had to choose, he would chose the bedroom everytime. Sometimes he just can’t wait to be inside of you. 

M: Motivation (What turns them on? What gets them going?) 

Anything and everything about you is a turn on for him. It can be little things. The sweet, innocent smile you give him from across a room, but he knows you’re not that innocent. When you gently play with his hair while you cuddle on the couch, knowing how good it feels to have you tugging on his locks when he’s between your legs. Watching you walk out of a room, picturing your ass against his as he’s fucking into you from behind. You swear the boy can make anything sexual. Everything about you is a turn on for him, but sometimes you love getting him flustered on purpose. Pulling on his hair a little and a moan erupting from his lips. Sweetly saying ‘Thank you, Sargeant’ or ‘Yes, sir’ outside of the bedroom, and watching his eyes go dark from lust. You have him wrapped around your little finger, and you get him going with the littlest things you do. 

N: NO (What is something they wouldn't do? Turn offs?) 

He would never, ever do anything that would hurt you or that you did not consent to. He knows he’s much stronger than you thanks to the serum, and he never wants to test that strength in the bedroom. He always does his best to be gentle, but he can’t help getting rough with you sometimes. In the beginning, he was always gentle until you asked him not to be. He was hesitant and didn’t want to hurt you, but you assured him that you would let him know if you were ever in pain. That’s when the safeword came into play. Even if the sex wasn’t intense or rough, it was always there for you to use in case he forgot his own strength. He never did hurt you, always careful not to, but it made him feel better. As time went on, he knew your limits and knew just how rough to be with you, even pulling your hair and spanking you here and there. Also, he would never share you. You were his girl and he would never allow anyone else to give you the pleasure that he does. 

O: Oral (What is their preference in giving and/or receiving? Skills? Etc.) 

As much as Bucky loves your lips around his cock, he loves, loves, giving you head. Loves how your body responds to him as you moan and writhe in pleasure just from his mouth. He could, and would, literally eat you out all day if you let him. ‘Doll, you taste so fucking sweet’. He loves knowing that he can please you like nobody else can. Also, he loves when you sit on his face. He’s a super soldier, he’s strong so you’d never crush him. He just thinks it’s really sexy. And he knows how to work his mouth. He always knows exactly how to make you cum over and over again just from his mouth. And when he throws his metal fingers into the mix, well, good luck. 

And, like any guy, he loves when you blow him. He prefers you on your knees when you do, it makes him feel more in control. He usually lets you do your thing when you're blowing him, praising you the whole time. ‘Fuck, you’re so good at the sweetheart’. ‘You look fucking sinful down there with my fat cock in your mouth doll’. But sometimes, depending on his mood, he’ll take full control and face fuck you until you’re gasping for breathe and tears are streaming down your face. Even if he’s angry, he’ll start off slow, giving you time to object, but you never say no because it’s Bucky. Those are usually the nights where you’ll be able to feel what he did for days to come. 

P: Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual?) 

It always depends on the mood for Bucky. More specifically, your mood. Bucky always gives you what you need, just happy to be there with you. But there are some days he just can’t be gentle with you. Like when he comes home from a particularly stressful mission. ‘You’re my favorite stress reliever, doll’. Or when you’ve managed to push all of his buttons, which is rare because he hates being mad at you. That’s when he tells you something along the lines of ‘You’re a little fucking brat, you know that? Now you’re gonna take my cock and be a good girl’ before pounding you into the mattress. All you can say back to that is ‘Yes, Sargeant’. And then there are nights where he just feels like he has to be gentle with you, wanting to make love to you. Those nights are filled with lots of kisses and sweet nothings. His absolute favorite pace is hard, deep, and slow. He wants to make sure you feel every single inch of him as his steady thrusts drive you insane.  
No matter what his pace is, he still knows how to please you. 

Q: Quickie (What are their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex? How often? Etc.)

Bucky isn’t opposed to quickies, but he isn’t a fan of them either. He prefers taking his time with you, watching you unravel as he pleasures you. He can’t quite have you how he wants you with a quickie, but sometimes he just has to make do with the time he has. Quickies don’t happen often, but when they do they’re intense. They’re face paced and he always makes sure you both cum. And they often take place in places other than the bedroom; the kitchen, against the front door before he leaves for a mission, even sometimes in the Avengers Tower. If there is a day when you two have a quickie, you’ll for sure be having sex later, when Bucky can take his time with you. And you know it’ll be worth the wait. 

R: Risk (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? Etc.) 

In the beginning of your relationship, Bucky was always gentle with you and not okay with experimenting too much. He didn’t trust himself not to hurt you. You were the first person he had been with intimately since his time as the Winter Soldier, and he never wanted to lose control around you. You always tried to assure him he wouldn’t, but he was still cautious. As time went on, he’d let lose a little more; fucking you harder, more intensely. And he knew you fucking loved it. So little by little he’d try new things, experimenting just a little bit to test the waters. Using blindfolds, handcuffs, his metal hand. He finally trusted himself with you, and he trusted you to let him know if anything felt wrong. But everything felt right with Bucky. At this point in your relationship, he’s very comfortable with experimenting and is happy to try anything you suggest. 

S: Stamina (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?) 

Bucky is a super soldier with super stamina. You never have to worry about him not lasting long enough, because he can last as long as you want him to. Just like Steve says: ‘I could do this all day’. It applies to all types of scenarios, especially Bucky in the bedroom. He lasts as long as you need him to and goes for as many rounds as you need him to, because he just wants you to be satisfied. He’s usually not worried about his own pleasure, because he knows he’ll get his rocks off no matter what with you. 

T: Toys (Do they own any toys? Do they use them? On a partner or on themselves?) 

Bucky doesn’t own any toys, but he isn’t opposed to you owning or using them. You had owned some before starting a relationship with him, and when he found them in your bedside drawer, he only chuckled and gave you a mischievous look. You didn’t know what he would think at first, as he always seemed more of a traditional man from the 40’s, but it turned out that he had a bit of a kinky side to him after all. Although he prefers sex to be between the two of you (his arm is enough mechanics for one relationship), he’ll use your toys on you every once and a while, mostly just to torture you. Especially if you’ve been a tease, he likes to tie you up and show you what teasing really is. ‘You wanted to tease me, doll? Well that’s cute. Now you’re gonna have to beg before you even get my hands on you’. Then, he’d position a vibrator just right so it was stimulating your clit, but not enough to make you orgasm. You love and hate it all at once. Love that he can be so dominant and sexy, but hating that you ever introduced him to vibrators. It’s safe to say he can be a fan of toys every once and a while though, as long as they fit his needs. 

U: Unfair (How much do they like to tease?) 

Bucky Barnes is a fucking tease. He will do anything and everything to get you worked up to the point where you’re begging him to fuck you. He’ll start out small, simple touches, promises of what he’s going to do to you later, but it always escalates. He especially loves to tease you if you two are in public. Resting his hand up too high on your thigh while he’s driving while you struggle not to thrust against his hand so he doesn’t know how needy you are. Except he already knows. Rubbing his crotch into your ass by “accident” when you bend over at the grocery store. Coming up behind you at a party to whisper absolute filth in your ear, making you blush before you’re forced to carry on with whatever conversation you were having before, dripping wet. He loves teasing you, he gets off on it, but lord save you if you tease him. If you tease him, he teases back ten times harder. It’s become a game for the two of you at this point. It’s gotten to the point where he’s had to pull over the car, or find a storage closet, or to the point where you’re already ripping off each other's clothes before you even get in your front door. Bucky loves to tease, but he always makes it worth it. 

V: Volume (How loud are they? What noises do they make?) 

Bucky isn’t particularly loud, mostly grunts and groans while he’s inside you. He does make a lot of noise though, particularly with his dirty talk. Much like the pace, what he says to you depends on his mood. Most of the time, he’s whispering filthy things in your ear. ‘You look so good with your perfect lips around my cock. You like having Sargeants cock in your mouth?’. ‘Ride my thigh princess. Cum on my pants. I know you want to.’. ‘You love having this big dick fill you up. I can tell by the way your pussy is griping my cock - so warm and wet and fucking tight.’. There are other times where he just wants to let you know how much he loves you. ‘You’re so perfect, doll. I love every inch of you.’. ‘You’re so good baby, so good for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’. ‘I swear I’ll marry you one day sweetheart. I’m with you til’ the end of the line.’. (He has to say it to someone else because Steve fucking left him.) So not loud, but he sure does like to talk. 

W: Wildcard (A random headcanon for your character of choice.) 

Bucky has a high sex drive due to the serum, so he needs to cum multiple times a day. If he doesn’t, it can be a pretty painful situation (similar to blue balls). Most of the time you’re happy to help in one way or another (who wouldn’t be?), but he’s rarely pushy about it. Otherwise, he’ll just jerk off to his favorite moments with you. He tries to wait until you’re in the mood, or at least in the mood to help him, but sometimes he just can’t. You’ve even caught him a few times and you couldn’t help but end up on your knees in front of him. 

X: X-Ray (What’s going on inside their pants?) 

Bucky is a super soldier - he has a super dick that comes along with it. He’s not ridiculously large, but he’s packing. You never have to worry about not being satisfied by his size, because you always are. At first it was a bit startling, he was the largest you’ve ever had and it hurt. But Bucky was gentle about everything, until you got used to his size at least. If you two haven’t had sex in a while, it may take a moment or two for your body to adjust, but he always stretches you out just right. 

Y: Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Much like everything else about him, Bucky has a super sex drive. He’s not shy about his needs, but he nevers pressures you into having sex when you’re not in the mood. It just means he’s almost always ready to have sex whenever you are. You tend to make fun of him for his high sex drive, often comparing him to a teenage boy, but who can really complain when you have the best guy around contstantly horny for you? 

Z: ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards?) 

Bucky doesn’t sleep well, so he always falls asleep after you. He likes to wait until you fall asleep so he can match his breathing with yours. It helps him fall asleep, knowing you’re safe and warm in his arms. In the beginning of your relationship, he would barely sleep because he was so afraid to wake you up because of one of his nightmares. Over time, he got more comfortable and would fall asleep around you, but rarely before you. On the special occasion he does fall alseep before you, even on a night when you don’t have sex, you feel special because you know how safe he feels around you.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know if you agree with how I picture Bucky! Requests for any smut/one shots wit Steve Rogers or Bucky Barnes are welcome at any time! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! Stay safe!


End file.
